


Jesus x Mercy

by The_God_Grape



Series: Jesus X Mercy [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fortnite (Video Game), Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS (Video Game), Team Fortress 2, The Bible (TV 2013), everything - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bible, Cheating, Choking, Death, Demons, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot Twists, Rebirth, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Sequel, Tentacle Dick, Transformation, plot heavy, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_God_Grape/pseuds/The_God_Grape
Summary: Mercy From Overwatch ends up meeting the son of God. Jesus. Chaos surely follows. Not even other games are safe.





	1. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy Needs to be appreciated. Only one man has the Dong to do it

Mercy barged through the door, chucking her weapons to the side and tucking her head in between her legs, as she curled up in the corner of the room. A concerned soldier 76 walks in after her and sits down next to her. "Hey Mercy everything all right" he asks in that deep, modified sounding voice of his. "Why does no one ever appreciate what I do for this team" she replied in a Generic Swiss accent. "I revived every single one of you in one move and do I get the play of the game? Of course not! D.Va blew up her robot on one fucking Widowmaker and she gets it." Solider 76 put his arm round her as to comfort her. "Oh and then do I get voted MVP. No I only healed you all and won us the game. But YOU HAD TO GET 5 KILLS WITH YOUR ROCKETS" Mercy began to shout as she raised her head in anger. Daddy solider began to stand up and head towards the door while trying to calm her down. "I didn't ask for it it's just everyone hits a random button without looking at what anyone did" he said half way out the door. "Oh yeah well you can piss off" Mercy screamed as she grabbed a nearby book and chucked it at him. The soldier boi ran for his life. Mercy, now alone, fell to her knees in tears. She was just so furious. All she wanted was for someone to appreciate her. Anyone. Mercy began to wipe away her tears. As her vision became clear she noticed the book she had chucked was lying in front of her. She knee shuffled over to it and picked it up. "The holy bible" it said on the cover. Mercy felt this weird temptation to open it. Heck she didn't even remember buying this book. Just as she was about to open it she noticed that a new game was about to begin. She quickly got up, grabbed her gear and placed the book back in the fiction section of her book collection that consists of "Fifth shade of Swiss" and "Can bees fly."

Mercy kicked open the door and rested her head on the table. Soldier 76 lent his head through the door. "You know I don't think it really matters" he began to say. Mercy turned around and point her Lil shootie McTootie at him. Soldier 67 ran for his life again forgetting that the gun does shit damage. It was the last game of the day and once again mercy lost her MVP and play of the game to a bastion. She took her healing staff and chucked it against the wall. Several clatters came. Mercy turned to notice that her staff had crashed right into her fiction section of books and had knocked over a lot of the books. Just as she was about to pick them all up she noticed the book from earlier "the holy bible" at her feet. She picked it up and stared at it for a good Minute or two. This temptation to read it was strong. So strong that she couldn't resist any longer. She grabbed her healing staff and healed the door shut because if she can heal bastion she can heal a fucking door. She sat down on her chair and opened the book. Suddenly before she could even read a word a bright light blinded the room and all of a sudden Jesus was standing there. "Do you mind I'm trying to read" said mercy to the strapping holey figure. "Mercy my child. It is I, god in thy human form" Jesus said. His voice was sinless and white. "I have seen the predicament thou is't in and am here to appreciate you." Mercy looked confused. "How are you going to appreciate me? I haven’t done anything" she asked looking confusingly confused. "Why thou wilst be appreciated by thy holy pisser in thou Swiss ass" the holy man stated. "Ok" mercy replied as she began to spread her metallic plated ass as she is an unlucky cunt and has the base outfit for her. The holy man unsheathed his biblical dong and rammed it in her ass harder than the nails into his cross. "Oh boi that's pretty good" the Swiss screamed in pleasure. Jesus continued to sex her ass making sure that he enjoyed himself instead of her cause fuck you no man thinks of the girls’ enjoyment. After several hours the son of god unleashed his holy water into her Swiss cheese ass. "Man that was alright" Mercy shouted orgasmic. Jesus vanished. His work was done. Mercy look at the Bible and said "that was shit."


	2. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only dong better than his. Is his fathers

Two months had passed since mercy's meeting with the creator of everythings son. Her ass still hurt because his holy dick was over average size and that's big for a Swiss to take. Ever since the event her team started to appreciate her more. That was until a new teammate was added. Her squad of 2 attackers 2 defenders a tank and a support turned into 5 sombras and her. All they did was bitch and moan about how she was shit at healing them. They all stole her plays of the game and her MVP's. Heck even the more horny players didn't care she had now unlocked the witch mercy Skin, instead they were jerking of to sombra saying "boop." Mercy stormed through to door frame as she had recently broken it and couldn't be assed fixing it. She sat on her bed and slammed her face into her pillow. Sombra 3 walked in to check on her but accidentally teleported away because she pressed the wrong button. "I hate all of them" mercy said in a pillow muffled Swiss voice "this is worse then when healer sniper joined the team." She slammed her fist against her wall. Suddenly a book smacked her on the head. "The holy bible 2." "I really need to get a better book shelf" said mercy as she picked up the book. She picked up the book and began to open it. As she began to open it she remembered what had happened last time. Her ass shacked at the thought. But she was prepared this time and had borrowed some of tracers lube. She picked up the book and began to open it. Suddenly the same blinded bright light burst out the book. But rather than Jesus appearing she had been teleported to heaven. "Oh my god THAT BOOK KILLED ME" mercy screamed shoutingly. "No my humble child you have just been transported to my home" said a familiar sounding familiar voice. It was Jesus. "Jesus Christ Jesus why did you bring me here" the Swiss asked puzzlingly. "It is traditional to show your parents your new girlfriends is it not. And thou is mine" said Jesus with his words as soft a smooth butter. "Oh" Mercy said slightly embarrassed. "So who's your dad?" "Why he made us all. He designed you while you were in the womb" Jesus replied. "Kinky" replied mercy. The two of them walked up 7,000,000,000 stairs till they reached a giant gate. The gate opened to reveal I giant flying peepee . "That's is thy dad" said Jesus point two the magnum dong. "MERCY" said a friendly and soft voice. "IF THOU WOULD LIKE TO SEX MY SON ONE MUST RIDE THY CACK." Mercy took a deep breath and flew up to it and placed her ass on the tip. The thing was 20x the size of mercy yet she was ready for what was coming(and cumming). The creator Shoved it in mercy's un-lubed ass causing her to let out a lil gasp. The Penis penetrated through her ass, stomach, mouth, eyes and hair. "Shit man that feels aight" Mercy muffled as she could not speak as a cock was in her mouth. After a good 50 hours of god sex holy white Jesus juice came flooding out the dick and into mercy's womb making her instantly pregnant. Mercy was teleported back to her room. "I think I'll call the babe Allah" mercy said still dripping.


	3. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story heavy but with holy dong in it.

It's been a couple of weeks since Jesus had introduced Mercy to his dad. Jesus and Mercy have began a romantic relationship together and promised to raise the baby in earth together as a family. Mercy was looking through her wardrobe of shit blue skins and purple skins trying to pick one to wear as her and the rest of overwatch were going out to celebrate them winning game of the year. "I knew thou was going to win" Jesus said "it was part of my master plan." "Yeah well so was the holocaust" Mercy said in her accent that was one of the Swiss kind "This must be one complicated plan." Jesus let out a Christian laugh at this. "Oh Mercy thou is't most humourous. Thou could not comprehend thy plan" said Jesus. "Ich." Mercy let out a ich of distress "I have nothing to wear." "I think thou lookith better without anything on" smoothly said Jesus smoothly. Mercy smiled and then jumped on to Jesus jumpingly. They had a passionate sexy sex session.  
***  
After constant fucking had stopped Jesus and Mercy finally arrived at the party. "O'RIGHT LAD'S LET'S GET ABSOLUTELY FOCKIN SMASHED" said tracer in her ever so soft and squeaky deep manly voice.  The overwatch team cheered and all began to dance drink and socialise. "Hey zarya, what you drinking there" said mercy. "Dis is dah only memory I has of dah homeland.....dah motherland.....dah bears..... everyding......" She replied drunkenly. "That sounds like a good flavor can I have some" mercy asked askingly. "Dah" reply the Russian lady as she poured Mercy some. A red thicc liquid came out the bottle and into mercys glass. "In my medical opinion i can tell that this blood zarya" Mercy replied half disgusted half curious of the taste. Zarya just looked at mercy then walked away. "AY MERCY MAH BITCH OW ARE YAH MAN" said tracer "IS THAT YOU BOYFRIEND OVER THERE" pointing at Jesus. "Yeah he is" mercy replied as she downed the Russian liquor. "MAN EE'S SOME OT SHIT MAN. AMA BE BACK IN A MINUTE RIGHT I NEED A SHITE" tracer said as she dashed to the toilet.  
***  
The party was beginning to die down. Most the team had left. It was just Mercy, Zarya and hanzo. "Ey Mercy, where has your hunk of man gotten to" Hanzo asked Japanesely. "I don't know. What I do know is I need a piss. Don't touch my drink" mercy said as she headed towards the toilet door she headed. As she opened the door she was taken a back. Their in front of her. Was Jesus. Fucking tracer. "OH FOCK ME MAN YOUR COCK AIN'T AFF BIG" tracer shouted. "What on earth are you doing!" Shouted Mercy. "OH SHIT MAN THE GIG'S UP YOUR ON YOUR OWN MATE" tracer said before teleporting out through the window. "Mercy it isn't why thou thinks" began Jesus. "Shut up. I know what it was. I never should have trusted a man like you. If you have any respect for me.....you won't be at home when I get back." Mercy's eye filled with tears as she shut the door on Jesus and ran away, out the pub and just wandered off into the unknown.  
"We can has dah woman's drink know" Said zarya.


	4. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than holy dong? Demon dong! with TITS!!

Mercy walked into a pub that she had never been in before. She sat down at the counter and slammed her fist on it. "Give me the strongest most alcoholic alcohol you have got and give me it" Mercy said demandingly. The bartender opens a bottle of posh wine and poured it into the glass. Mercy downed it. "Leave the bottle" she ordered orderingly. The bartender put the bottle down beside her. Suddenly zarya kicked open the door. "DRINKING COMRADES I HAZ RETURNED" she shouted in her thicc Russian voice. The bar suddenly became louder as everyone started greeting her in a think Russian accent. "Mercy. Is daht you" the Russian asked "Vhat are you doing here." Mercy spun around in her chair drunkenly. "You know whats wrong with me" she began to say in a drunken Swiss sounding Swiss drunken voice "Is that Jesus, lord almighty, was fucking the teleporting 12 year old tracer!!" Zarya pondered mercys words for a second. "Come with me Mercy. I haz something to show you" zarya said as she began to walk towards the back of the pub. Mercy and zarya sat down at a table that was hidden from all public view. Zarya knocked on the wall twice and the the table began to move underground. "What's happening" mercy confusingly asked confusingly. "After dah motherland was lost.....after dah screaming stopped.....it never did stop in my head. So what I am showing you is how I delt with all daht" the Russian explained explainingly Once the table had reached to bottom and the gap was shut a light turned on to reveal a giant satanic circle in the ground. "So you fucked a god, but then dab god fucked you over. So know. You vill fuck dah devil" zarya said while point to the circle. "Are you sure about this" mercy asked askingly "I mean he did fuck tracer but this is different." The Russian smiled at this comment and the proceeded to knock Mercy out.  
***  
Mercy awoke. She didn't know what time, day, month, year or time it was. She could have been out for ages. What she did know was that she had been tied to a rope and hung up above the circle of satanic circleness. Zarya was standing in front of her. Naked. "Oh you are awake. Dis is good" She chuckled. "You see Mercy. If you truly want to get back at dah cunt of a boyfriend Jesus. You need to  embrace sin. More specifically" she walked into the satanic circle as a demon Pisser appeared on zaryas body "This sin." "Ok sure why not let's go" mercy said trying her best to resist temptation. Zarya grabbed dah medic and fucked her ass hole cause no one does vagina sex in this world. "OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING" Mercy said still trying not to enjoy it. The Russian now with a demon peepee continued to sex her ass for weeks. "Oh man this is getting boring" Mercy screamed having giving in to the pleasure. Zaryas roster exploded with Russian demon juice all in the Swiss's Swiss cheese hole. Mercy was let lose. The sin flooded through her body. Until she look exactly like her demon legendary skin except with demon dick. She had embraced her sin and now armed with a demon dick and zarya who has a cock that could and has ended people's relationships (cough). They were going to fuck god.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Holy Dong vs Demon Dong!!!

It had been a month since The Swiss Doctor had been transformed into a legendary skin thanks to futa Russian cock. Rather than Straight up fuck god she wanted more. So Mercy and her Russian sex master began fucking every member of overwatch (Including tracer who was actually a lesbian but i didn't know that at the time of writing so let's just say Jesus was able to convert her for a bit with his holy shaft cause gays gotta pay apparently.) They didn't just stop their. They fucked all of the edgy overwatch. All three members!!!!!!¡!!?¡¿! After converting them all in to Satan's bitches (apart from tracer cause she was already going cause god hates gays, the fag) it was finally time for mercy to fuck Jesus In holy white flat ass hole. Mercy - using her demon cock to fly like a helicopter propeller - flew into her room looking for Jesus. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him anyway. She was about to leave when she noticed lying on her bed was a book. "The holy bible 3: But wait theirs more." Mercy knew what happens if she opened the book. Russian man-women-bare Zarya walked into mercys room. "Did u find dah holy man m9" she Russianly said Russianly. "No but I know where he is....I'm gonna fuck him. Alone" the Swiss demon respond respondingly demonly. "Ok den" the Russian said rushing out the room in a rushing Russian way. Mercy opens the book and was once again warped into heaven. She used her propeller cock to fly up the 7,000,000,000 stairs and kicked open the gold purely gates. Jesus and god - who were having some holy incest sexy times - stopped at the sight of mercy. "Mercy what has happened to thou" Jesus asked askingly. "What happened to me. Oh I converted to a better religion" Mercy respond swiftly and Swissly. God and Jesus were taken a back by this. "HOW DARE THOU CHANGE THOU BELIEFS AND THEN COMEITH BACKITH TO THY HOME" said the peaceful sounding voice of god's dick. "How dare me. How dare YOU. YOU AND YOUR MASTER PLAN" the Swiss shouted at the floating cock "MORE LIKE THE FINIAL SOLUTION!" Jesus floated down to mercy off the Dick "Mercy I didn't mean to sex thou friend. But it is in thy human code to try and covert the single gayith people into Strightith Peep's" Jesus said calming calmly in a calm voice. "IDGAF" the Swiss responded as her demon helecockter dick penetrated Jesus's holy ass. "Welp rip me" screamed Jesus in pain as the strength of the demon dong cause him to implode instantly. "THOU HAS KILLED MY ONLY SON. NOW THOU SHALT DIE!" said god sounding just a bit peed off. Mercy command her dick to penetrate the giant dick in its dick hole like the dick she was. The cock began to glow white as god let out a cry of pain. "Perfect world is a world without Jews" said god deadingly. Then the cock burst into holy white nothingness. God was dead. And Mercy's cock killed him. mercy floated up to where the roster once was and sat down on her magical demon dick chair. She was in charge now. The world was her bitch. And never again would she lose play of the game.

The end (no not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. My original saga of Jesus and Mercy smut.  
> But fuck endings i wrote more after it cause it was just fun to do.


End file.
